Na, He's Not Gay
by OnePieceisGod
Summary: Just cause he's not into girls right now doesn't mean he's gay, right? Sanji is positive there is no other reason why Luffy wouldn't be interested in the girls on the ship. But Zoro is sure it's just cause he doesn't care at the moment. Who’s right?
1. The Bet

This started out as a joke between me and my friends who like One Piece so I decided to make a short story about it. It'll only be about 4 chapters. Telling you now if you're expectations are wrong, this is NOT in ANY way a YAOI! I repeat, NO YAOI!

* * *

Na, He's Not Gay

Just cause he's not into girls right now doesn't mean he's gay, right? Sanji is positive there is no other reason why Luffy wouldn't be interested in the girls on the ship. But Zoro is sure it's just cause he doesn't care at the moment. Who s right?

Chapter 1: The Bet

"AH! LUFFY! GET OUT! I'M NAKED!!"

"ACK! SORRY NAMI-SAN!!" Luffy fell over backwards from being yelled at by the Navigator who was soaked and just coming out of the shower when the strawhat boy opened the bathroom door to pee.

"Oi! Rubber idiot! Don't peep at Nami-swan's beautiful body and breasts!" Sanji yelled as he came up stairs.

Zoro over heard that comment, "Breasts? That's a little more blunt than usual." He just shrugged it off.

Luffy looked at Sanji very confused, "Nami's body? Why would I look at her naked? I just needed to pee."

Sanji looked at him as if he was stupid, "Why would want to look at her body!? Because she's F'n gorgeous!!! What I wouldn't give to 'accidently' bump into those wonderful bosoms!!! Heheheehehehe!"

Zoro rolled his eyes as he lifted his weights, "Perverted baka..."

`Luffy blinked, "Her boobs? Why? Is there something in them?"

"...... Yeah, milk- Look Luffy! You're missing the point! She's a very sexy lady! Why wouldn't you want to see or even FEEL her naked body!?!?!"

Luffy thought for a moment, really pondering it, "............Hmmmm................ mmm............. I guess... I just don't want to. I don't see a good point for it at the moment.... Oh well! No big deal right!?" With that he stretched out his arm and jumped onto the head of the Thousand Sunny.

"WHAT!?!?" Sanji's world was just hit by a giant meteor, "DON'T WANT TOO!?!? NO BIG DEAL!?!? IS HE SERIOUS!?!? ZORO!!!"

"Ah! What! You're annoying. Baka..." He continued lifting weights as Sanji began his idiot rant.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT!? He said he didn't want to see OR feel Nami-swan naked!"

"So what... Neither do I, it's pointless at this time... A woman's sensual prowess on our minds right now would just slow us down or get us killed. That's why you just now got a bounty and it's only 77,000 and the Marines don't even have your actual photo."

"Don't be stupid! That's not it! And you don't want a woman because you re not even a human male. You're like some asexual reproducing Neanderthal or something of lower evolutionary species..."

Zoro grunted and began to lift his weights faster, "I'll let that one go if you just shut up and leave.... NOW.."

"No wait, listen to this. What if Luffy doesn't want to see her naked because he has NO interest in women whatsoever...... OH MY GOD! Zoro! What if he's GAY!?!?!?!"

"No... He's not... shut up and leave...."

"That's it!" Sanji completely ignored him, "Zoro I figured it out! Luffy is homosexual! WE HAVE A GAY CAPTIAN!"

"And your dumb as shit . Can I go on with my life now?"

"I'll prove it. (Shouts to Luffy) LUFFY!"

"Yeah!?"

"HOW IS YOUR PENIS TODAY!?!?"

"WHAT!?" Zoro flung up from his weights, "Why the hell did you ask him that for!??!"

"Shhhh! Watch!"

Luffy at first looked confused then just shrugged and looked down his pants, then shouted back, "IT S FINE! Thanks for asking!!..... I guess..." And went back to looking out at sea.

"SEE! No STRIAGHT man would answer that question!"

"That proves nothing you moron!! Except that Luffy, like always, DOES NOT question anything!"

"Why are you defending our gay captain Zoro? HUH!!! Are you his gay lover!!?!?"

"OH MY GOD!" He slammed his hand on his forehead.

"Oh, how cruel of me. I mean, are you his gay 'Partner'?"

"NO YOU DUMBASS! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! He's NOT gay, no one on this ship is!"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SURE!?!?"

"BECAUSE I'M SANE AND MY BRAIN FUNCTION'S PROPERLY!!"

".....Tch, says you."

He hit his forehead again, "Jesus Christ! I would bet all the money I have he's not gay!!?"

Sanji thought for a moment, "Hmmm.......... AH! I know! We WILL bet to prove it! You try and get complete evidence that he DOES indeed like women and their bodies. And I will try (and succeed) to prove he is not only a pirate, but a BUTT-Pirate."

"God, fine!"

"But, your money is no good to me.... However..." He eyed Zoro's swords, "I could always use better knives than the one's I have to cut up really big meat."

"OH HELL NO! I will NEVER put my sword up in a bet!"

"Fine, then you forfeit and I'll go tell Luffy I AND yourself think he's gay and that he can come out of the closet."

Zoro looked at him very seriously, "Fine, but only if you put up YOUR most valuable possessions."

"Yeah, whatever, I can BUT more cigarettes better than you can buy new swords."

"No... I meant, you NUTS."

"WHAT?! AH! I KNEW IT! YOU ARE GAY TOO!!"

"NO YOU DUMBSHIT! I win; I get to hit you in the testicles whenever you do something stupid in front of or for the girls."

"......... NO......... FUCKING......... WAY......."

"Fine, then I'll go tell Nami what you think about our captain, and I'm sure she won t like you jumping to conclusions like that."

"... Fine, but only 10 times."

"Whenever I feel like it, when you least suspect it."

"Grrrr... FINE!"

"HA! It's a bet. Get ready to go down!"

"See! I knew you were gay!"

*WHAM!*

To Be Continued...

* * *

And the stupidity begins.


	2. He's Gay and I'll Prove it!

Chapter 2 - He's gay and I'll prove it!

The Thousand Sunny docked by an island for the night. Nami had predicted very dangerous weather tonight and sleeping through it would be disastrous so they docked of on this island till the morning.

"Oi! Luffy!"

"Oh my God, I can't BELIEVE we're doing this...." Zoro hit his forehead again.

"What is it Sanji!?" Luffy popped his head up from the top of the stairs of the upper deck as Sanji called his name.

"We're gonna go to the baths in town... Wa~nna co~~me???" Sanji's voice was obviously hinting that he was trying to trap him in some sort of way. But of course, Luffy is to oblivious to notice, "But... don't we have baths on the ship?"

"Uhhh.... Yes! Yes we do! But... um.. you see.... uhhh.... They're broken!! Yeah! That's it! They re broken! So we should go to the baths at once to save.... uhhh... time of going individually!!"

"Good God you're an idiot..." Zoro couldn't take much more of this.

And of course... Luffy being Luffy... "............ Yeah! Sure!! I'm coming!"

"Ha! See that!" Sanji said confidently, "Look how eager he is to go take baths with NAKED MEN!"

"Jesus! You idiot! He's eager about sleep!!! You're so damn stupid!!!"

Franky was walking by as this went on, "Sanji-aniki, what are you talking about? The baths on the ship aren't broken-"

Sanji ran up to him and put his hand on his mouth, "SHHH!! You idiot! He'll here you! This is something I'm doing to find something out about Luffy! And when I find out it to be true (which I will) I'll tell you! Till then shut up and go about your life baka!!" Confused, Frank just walked away.

"*huff* You're the baka here! And Why do I have to go!?" Zoro had his arms folded angrily.

"Because! When I'm right, you need to be there so I can rub your face in it!"

"And just how the hell are you going to do this in the baths!?"

Sanji grinned and placed a hand on Zoro's shoulder, "Tisk, tisk, Marimo. When he's in there..... seeing all those naked men... He will reveal himself and HA! I will have proven that he is indeed homosexual!!!"

".... You're completely retired... not just a little bit, COMPLETELY.... How have you survived in the world for so long without someone killing you yet or you getting yourself killed???"

"Alright! I'm here! TO THE BATHS!!" Luffy was out of the ship now next to Sanji and Zoro and began walking into town.

"See! Once again... EGAR to see naked men."

"........... I'm running out of ways to express how stupid you are. God, this is going to end badly. We'll probably get kicked out or raped or something. If the rape scenario happens, I'm using YOU as a shield."

________________________________________________________________________________

At the public baths in town.

"AAAAAAAH. It feels so good." Luffy sunk into the nearest tub and placed his strawhat on his face as he laid back.

"Yes, I'm sure it does Luffy." Sanji grinned evilly. He whispered to Zoro, "No's my chance! Get ready Marimo! You're about to eat your words as much a Luffy probably likes eating dick! HAHAHA!" He dashed off to go 'prove' he is right. Zoro just sat in his tub with an annoyed and dull face, "Maybe YOU'RE the one who's gay...."

Sanji walked in front of Luffy slowly and as his face seemed to be in the appropriate place, Sanji dropped his towel around his waist. "OH NO!" Sanji said in a bad acting voice, "I DROPPED my towel!! MY PENIS IS EXPOSED!"

Zoro, in the background still in his tub, slapped his forehead.

Sanji looked at Luffy eagerly to catch him in the act of straying at his junk... but Luffy continued to have his head laid up with his strawhat on his face.

"AHEM! I SAID I DROPPED MY TOWEL AND MY PENIS IS EXPOSED!!!"

Zoro slapped his forehead again, "... Ok, that's starting to hurt."

Luffy looked up from under his hat, "Do you want me to get your towel Sanji?"

("AHA!") Sanji snickered, ("It's an obvious excuse to try and touch my junk!")

"Why tha~~nks Luffy! What a friend!" Once again his voice betrayed his stupidity and bad acting, but again, simple Luffy, never complicating anything, didn't notice.

He picked up the towel and handed it to Sanji, "There you go." And went back to just laying there with his hat on his face.

Sanji was very disappointed, he still didn't have enough proof that Luffy was indeed gay.

"Damn it... That didn't work! Why?" He went back to where Zoro was and sat on the tub rim to think.

Zoro sat up, splashing some water out of the tub, "Because he's NOT GAY!!!"

Sanji ignored him, "Maybe it's his taste in men... Hmmm... He must not like the twink type. I mean, let's face it, I'm DEAD SEXY, thin, blonde AND smooth, but I guess my body doesn't appeal to everybody."

"I want you to die... SO BAD...."

"Maybe he likes big burly men. The dumb brute type.... But he hasn't hit on YOU either."

"I wonder if I strangle you RIGHT NOW, who would notice and who would care, and who would look for you when I dumped your body in the ocean?"

(Sanji is still ignoring him) "I guess if we were his type he would have hit on us by now. He hasn't hit on the other guy's either."

"BECAUSE. HE. IS. NOT. GA~~~Y."

"Maybe.... AH! I got it! He likes HARY MEN! Probably a good beard gets him off, MAN THAT'S SICK!"

"No... strangling you is to simple and quick.... Wrapping a plastic bag around you.... Slow and agenizing.... YEAH, that's it..... Tying a string at the base so you can't get free......"

"I'LL BE BACK MARIMO! I HAVE A GAY BEARDED MAN TO FIND!" With that Sanji jumped up and ran around the baths looking for a bearded man.

Zoro sunk back into his tub, "........... I need to find a plastic back and some string before he gets back."

~

Sanji slowed down his running as he saw a giant fat man with a big thick beard. ("PERFECT!")

Sanji walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "EHUR!?" The ugly fat man looked at him.

"Excuse me sir, but are you gay and like young men?"

*WHAM!!!*

~

Sanji sat on Zoro's tub again, this time having a big black eye coving most of his face.

Zoro had a satisfied smirk on his face, "THAT... just made my day."

"Oh shut up!"

"Oi! Sanji! Zoro! I'm done with my bath, I'm going to leave now! See you back on the ship!" Luffy had gotten out of his tub and went to the dressing rooms.

"Wait! Luffy!.... Uh... Don't you wanna stay for just a little longer!?"

Luffy looked at him puzzled, "Why?"

Zoro shook his head, "Don't mind him Luffy, we'll see you later."

"Ok! Bye Zoro!" And he walked off into the changing rooms.

"Well, since there's no reason more to be here, I'm leaving too." Zoro got up to get dressed.

"WAIT! I GOT IT!" Sanji stood up as well.

Zoro rolled his eyes, "What now?"

"PLAN B Marimo! Plan B for BOOBS!"

Zoro squinted his eyes, "........ You're stupid."

Sanji grabbed him by the shoulder very closely, "THINK ABOUT IT! WE NEED A WOMAN TO PROVE THIS!"

".... Uh... We are WAY to close, and I m naked..."

"GUAH!" He pushed Zoro away. "What's the matter with you! YOU ARE GAY! Tiring to feel up on me!!"

Zoro had enough, he reared back his fist.

"WAIT! NOT THE OTHER EYE!"

*WHAM!*

To Be Continued.... 


	3. Plan B for BOOBS!

Chapter 3 - Plan B for BOOBS!

Nami looked at the two of them with an unbelieving face, ".... Are you serious!?"

Sanji shook his head vigorously with a wide smile. He was so red with perversion as he talked to the beautiful navigator it made the green man behind him, wishing he was here, sick.

"You want me to SEDUCE Luffy?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Zoro shook his head.

Sanji continued to smile, "Just a little bit Nami-swan.."

".... Why!?"

"Because, I am trying to prove to Marimo that Luffy is.... sadly..... Um... How should I put this..."

Zoro rolled his eyes, "I'll be blunt Nami, dumbass here thinks Luffy's gay."

Sanji gasped, "Hey! You're suppose to EASE her into it!"

Nami was speechless for a moment, her mouth opened in shock, "Why do you think that???"

Sanji tried explaining, "Well, for several reasons I have suspicions. But don't worry about that, we just need you (and you sexy ass body! *mental nose bleed*) to see if you can get a 'rise' out of him. If so, then he's not gay, that simple... But I think I will be right on this one.... (as usual)."

Nami stood there for a moment... then...

*WHAM!*

She hit Sanji on the head, "THAT IS THE STUPIDEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD!!!!!" And she stormed off angrier than either man had ever seen.

Zoro looked surprised, "Wow, didn't think she'd go that over board."

Sanji was 'heart broken', "Why... Why did she hit?!?"

Zoro smirked, "You do realize your Plan B was the same thing I used to black mail you into betting your testicles getting hit in the first chapter right?"

Sanji was wide eyed, "WHAT?! OH CRAP!!!"

Zoro got up and patted Sanji on the head, "I've decide to end this once and for all. Come on Dartboard, let's go do MY Plan B."

Sanji looked at him confused, "YOUR Plan B, what was your Plan A!?"

"Sit around and watch you fail. The getting hit a lot was just a great bonus."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Nami ran up to her room and slammed the door behind her. They were small, but she still had faint tears in her eyes.

She sat on her bed and curled up her legs and put her face in her knees.

She seemed to be.... sulking???

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So... What are we doing again?" Once again Luffy was dragged to the village on this island by Sanji and Zoro, this time, it was ZORO who insisted on... something.

Zoro smirked at Luffy's question, and at Sanji in general. "You'll see..."

After about 20 minutes more of walking, they came to their destination.

"Ah! Customers!" A man came out from the open door of the building. "Welcome to my BROTHEL, I'm Lenny."

Sanji's jaw dropped, "A BROTHEL!?!?"

Zoro chuckled, "Yup... A brothel."

Luffy, of course, was quizzical, "What a brothel."

Lenny was taken back by that statement, "What's a brothel?!? My good man, you need to come in here IMEDIATLY!"

Sanji's tone then changed as he realized what this might mean for HIM, "I AGREE!!" and he fluttered into the building with Zoro and Luffy behind them.

Lenny pointed to a man chilling behind the check in counter, "This is my business partner Bobby."

Bobby: "What's up."

Then he pointed at some other men, "These guys are my 'clean up' crew, they take care of the business after the deed, know what I mean, eh?" He nudged Sanji, who now had heart eyes, "OH I DO!! WHERE ARE THE GIRLS!?!?"

Lenny nodded, "Of course, the women. You guys are lucky, rush hour just ended and the ladies just finished their baths. So you've got most of them to choose from."

Sanji almost fainted, "AWSOME!!!!"

Zoro shook his head.

Luffy was still barley understanding what was going on, "What girls?"

Lenny was dumb founded, he went over to Zoro, "Is that guy ok?"

"He's.... He just grew up away from this kind of stuff... And as his buds were opening his eyes."

Lenny smiled, "I got ya, and boy will his eyes be open."

He went over to a fat red headed bearded guy who was sleeping. "HEY JEFF!! WAKE UP FATTY!"

He pushed Jeff out of his chair and the fat guy woke up, "AH! WHA- I'M UP!?!?"

"Go get the women fatty!"

"Oh... uh, Right away Lenny." And Jeff went to the back rooms.

Three other men sat in the corner bored out of their minds.

Dale: "This is bullshit. Why are we working for LENNY AND BOBBY!?"

Srg.: "They made a better investment than I did.... How stupid I was to invest in AIRPLANES!" (Remember, this is One Piece, no planes..... YET (Here's hoping))

Marty: "... Well... It's not that bad... Free chicks..."

Dale: "I guess, I miss shooting people."

Srg : "I agree with you there. But free Pu-tang is the next best thing!"

Dale: "Srg. PLEASE, NEVER use that word again."

Jeff came back with 8 beautiful women. They lined up single file and Lenny went down the row introducing them.

"Alright, now keep in mind we have girls that do threesomes. Some with guys, some with each other."

Sanji vigorously shook his head, "YES!!!"

Zoro shook his head.

Luffy looked at all the women, "What are we doing with them again?"

"First, we have SAKURA. Then INO... I wouldn't recommend them together... They kind of are about what does what and goes where and.... well, one guy lost his junk."

Zoro and Sanji had terrified faces. Luffy obviously didn't know what 'junk' meant.

"Yeah... a blood day that was."

Dale: "YEAH! I REMEMBER! I HAD TO CLEAN IT UP!"

"Hey! Stay back there! No one is talking to you!"

Sakura: "This bitch was hogging him!"

Ino: "Now real man wants your loose ass any ways."

Sakura: "MY ASS IS NOT LOOSE!!"

Ino: "That's not what I meant, but that is probably two."

Sakura: "FUCKING WHORE!"

Lenny: "SRG! DALE! Come break this up! Now, next is Tamari... awesome one she is. Then we have what we call the Bosom twins... Rangiku and Otihime."

Sanji just fainted from blood loss of the nose....

"All right, then we got Yoriuichi... OH MY GOD do they LOVE Yoriuichi.... Then there's Soi Fon, aggressive little one. She handles mostly the bondage stuff and female domination... And also had a pretty sweet double act with Yoruichi, our most EXPENSIVE act I remind you."

Zoro smiled, "I can do expensive.... Bondage... not too much."

Luffy scratched his head, "What's bondage?"

"Hmmmm.... It seems Tenten and Hinata aren't here... must be busy. But lastly we have the least attractive.... Rukia."

Rukia: "HEY!"

Lenny: "Just face it. You're not a hot at the rest of them. So! Which ones you guys want!?"

Sanji struggled getting back up, "I.... want... the hot one...."

Zoro helped Sanji up, "Let Luffy decide first, he's the whole reason why we're here."

Lenny: "Where did he go?"

Zoro and Sanji looked behind them and Luffy was gone.

"LUFFY!?" Zoro went looking for him witch cause Sanji to fall again as he was using Zoro as a prop.

"Crap! Where did he go!?"

To Be Continued... 


	4. AHA! I was right!

Final Chapter - "AHA! I Was right!!"

__________In The Village_____________

"LUFFY! LUFFY!!" Sanji continued to call out for the disappeared captain.

Zoro had long stopped screaming for him and was now simply walking around with Sanji as he continued to search for the rubber boy. "We've been doing this for 4 HOURS, I'm pretty sure he's back on the boat. He may be a little simplistic, but he's really not as stupid to be lost for so long."

"That is what Luffy said about you and we didn't see you for 2 days!"

"HEY! It's wasn't 2 days, it was 8 hours!! And that because those bastards I asked for directions from gave me bad information!!!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, LUFFY!"

"Ugh..."

____________Back on the Thousand Sunny_____________

Nami finished whatever she was doing in her room, whether it was napping, sulking, CRYING, whatever, she didn't care at this point. She walked down the stairs as she grumbled in anger still at what Sanji had said. "Stupid Sanji.... gay... bullshit...."

"Hey Nami!"

The orange haired girl looked up to see the young captain on the Thousand Sunny head.

"Oh... hey Luffy." She tried to be happy but an unsettling feeling in her stomach showed Luffy something was bothering her.

"Nami," He jumped of the head, "Are you ok?"

"What!?? Of course, don't be silly. Hey, weren't you suppose to be somewhere with Zoro and.... Sanji." She said that last part in total anger.

"Yeah, but what we were gonna do didn't seem fun."

"Really? What were you going to do?" She knew it was something about the idiotic charade of Sanji's in trying to prove he was gay or not, but she didn't know what.

"I'm not too sure, I think it had something to do with have sex with some prostitutes, I don't know why we would do that in a GROUP though. Weird."

"UGH!" Nami was disgusted, "Prostitutes! Geez... that Sanji!- Wait, did you say SEX?... Did you just say PROSTITUTES!?!?!"

Luffy seemed confused, "Yeah, why?"

"Hold on a minute! You know what SEX is?????"

"Uh... yeah, I thought everybody did."

Nami shook her head to get a grip of herself, "Well, most people yeah but.... I.... I mean we... the crew... We didn't think YOU knew."

"Why not?"

"Well... You never showed any signs or anything about it. Not like Sanji anyway. I mean... even USOPP has had a conversation or two about women and stuff like that but... You, you never said a word of such."

Luffy shrugged, "Never saw a reason why."

Nami couldn't believe it, she didn't want to sound perverted, but she had to ask, "You DO know what its about and how to do it? Why would you not want to.... well.... try?"

Luffy thought for a moment, then everything started to make sense, "OH! Is that was Sanji meant when he was talking about seeing women naked the other day and about their boobs! I get it! Well, I just don't think sex should consume a person. There is so much other exciting things in the world. Sex is for people who love each other not every day activities."

Nami couldn't believe it, not only did Luffy know what sex was... he could grasp the reasonable part of it. That it wasn't supposed to be a constant, casual thing. "Who told you about sex anyways?"

"Makino, she was like a mom to me growing up and one day I heard some guys in the bar talking about prostitutes they were just with and I asked Makino about it and she calmly told me. I thought it was interesting how much she was calm about telling me. But she was a strong woman and I guess she just felt like I was mature enough to handle it. She liked me a lot so she thought I could handle anything. I think I was about 13 when she told me."

Then Nami thought she was far enough now, she HAD to ask the question. ".... Have you ever had sex?"

Luffy wasn't red, but he had a small blush, "No....... You?" that's when his blush really showed. As did Nami's.

"I.... er..... .um........ N-no...."

They were up against the rail and Luffy slid closer to her. "It's ok Nami, no one should be thought of less as a person just because they haven't had sex yet or should they be considered better just because they've slept with a lot of people." He gave her a grin.

Nami couldn't believe the sense he was making, but then again, Luffy had that effect. She smiled finally and slid a little closer to Luffy to let him put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Her heart beat increased and she turned a little more red. "Uh.... Luffy.... There is something I want to ask you...."

"What is it Nami?"

She looked up at him and their eyes connected.

The sun continued to go down as the shadows of their heads connected....

_____________ Hours later - 8:00______________

"DINNER!" Sanji called out crankily. Not only was Luffy on the ship whey he and Zoro finally came back to the ship, but he wasted HOURS of his 'precious' time searching for him. When he asked why in the world he left Luffy seemed more preoccupied with something else as he ran off after something and didn't give him an answer. But he was still determined to get proof Luffy was gay.

As everyone sat down, some people s moods seemed a little off. Mainly Luffy and Nami's.

Sanji decided to see if he could get Luffy in another 'trap' for tomorrow.

"So.... Luffy.... I was thinking.... the next island we come to.... Maybe we could all go to the beach? We haven't all had a fun day together for a while..... Who knows maybe-"

Nami couldn't take it anymore, "OH MY GOD SANJI CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP! HE'S NOT OK! GET OVER IT!!"

She ran out of the dining room in anger and tears down her face.

"What the hell was that about?" Franky asked.

Luffy said nothing and ran after her.

Robin sighed, "Mr. Cook-san, Mr. Swordsman-san, I think you two should go up their as well." Nami had told her everything and she too was upset at Sanji's allegations. But there was something else Nami told her and she believed Sanji and Zoro should hear it.

Curiosity made them not argue and the two men went up to the deck as well.

"Robin-chan, what is going on?" Franky asked as Usopp, Chopper and Brook looked at her.

"Just something silly, don't worry about it my friends." She then giggled, "I'm sure the resolution will be something to see, but let us not pry."

________

"NAMI!" Luffy caught up to her and grabbed her hand to stop her.

"LET GO LUFFY!!"

"What is going on here!!?!?" Sanji and Zoro made it up as well.

Nami looked at Sanji angrily, "YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON SANJI! WELL IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT ANYWAYS!!"

"What!? What did I do!?"

Nami clenched her fists, "Well Luffy's NOT gay that's for sure!!"

Sanji was confused..... then he thought about it.... And did Zoro.

Sanji's jaw dropped, "WHAT!??!?! Nami-swan NO!!!! Please! Please tell me you didn't!!!"

Zoro started laughing, "OH MY GOD! AHA! I WAS RIGHT! He's NOT gay! Told you this would in bad for you!"

Luffy wasn't sure what they were talking about but he didn't care. "Nami please, talk to me."

She jerked away from him. "Get away! It was a mistake ok! I.... It was..... just stop! It was stupid!"

Zoro stopped laughing, wiping a tear from his eye. Then he realized it wasn't funny, "Oh shit, you guys really did it. You and Luffy had SEX!"

Nami blushed, "It was a mistake."

Luffy started getting angry, "Quit saying that! No it wasn't!"

"Luffy you don't get it! It... it wasn't supposed to be like this! I.... I always liked you but.... It wasn't supposed to happen the way it did.... it was too fast..." She started to cry again.

"Is that why you ran out when we finished?"

Sanji looked as if he was having a MASSIVE heart attack. "I-I can't feel my chest."

Zoro looked at him, "Shut up! They're trying to work something out here!"

"Nami, I... I love you, we can take slow, I don't care, as long as I'm with you...."

Nami looked at him with a small smile, "That's what I want, I just.... I don't know why I did that. I was just caught up in the feelings I had at that moment. And after we did it... I felt things would change between us."

He took her face in his hands, their eyes meeting. "Nothing will Nami, except the strength of our love. I promise." He kissed her, and she returned it.

"Oh my god.... I can't believe this is happening." Sanji's mind had pretty much exploded and he was now a dumbfounded shell.

"You think that's bad.... I won the bet...." Zoro cracked his knuckles.

Sanji looked very scared, "Zoro wait!"

*WHAM!!!*

Sanji went to the floor, hands in between his legs.

"And you got 9 more coming for the rest of your life DartBoard. I think I'll save one for my death bed....." Zoro walked off triumphantly as Luffy and Nami hugged each other in the moon light.

"I love you Luffy."

"I love you too Nami."

"................... o~~w............"

THE END 


End file.
